War of Fiction Chapter 35
Chapter 35----------------- ' ' In the castle of sleeping beauty, Mickey sat at the end of the table also sitting around the table was Alice, Oswald, Walt and Jack Sparrow “so like we discussed jack will be taking pete’s place until we vote another person into the office” “So” walt said “for the agenda of the meeting i’d to discuss the death of Cooper and Kronk “ “Nothing to discuss bastards both were traitors they deserved it” “How do you know mickey bart killed kronk he gets shot and you killed cooper he was blurting he was no traitor, bart must of been involved in some way he must of” “He wasn’t I trust him fully and he promised me he had not involvement and he gave me details on the other traitors” The group puzzled in “Who are they” asked alice “Philip as expected, Dipper and Lampwick snow was apart of it too that’s why she’s dead” he revealed “She’s dead oh god poor prince” Alice said upsetly “Look she died because she attacked my wife and nearly killed her and me so Sir Bart had to put her down” Mickey explained “She was a highly respected fiction just like pooh and Minnie” Walt stated Oswald quickly wrote a piece of card holding it up it saying “MINNIE ?” “Yes Minnie is dead” Walt blurted “Sir with all respect” Mickey tried to interrupt “Silence mouse… Minnie got in the way of mickey and her death saddens me a little it was the only way for me to be here she had to die unfortunately and you all better expect it” Walt spoke “Your word is sacred walt we accept I love you we all love you” Alice made apparent “I agree if they needed to die then I get it but what about pete I’M taking his place but he’s now innocent” “we shall release him I suppose” Mickey said “Now hang on what if he revolts he’s been wrongly accused why don’t we just get rid of him too” Walt asked “No, sorry sir that’s a bad move we don’t kill any more disney’s” Mickey preached ' ' Mutt was riding his bike his weapons dumped at the wreckage site Hellboy sat on the back of the bike a gun pressed up against mutt’s back gripped with his normal hand they rode in the same direction to the way they came. The bike began to follow the skids previously caused by the hyundai they began to see Indiana, Marion, A.J., Marianne and the Bog King standing with their guns aimed and 47 in front on his knees “ Stop here” Hellboy demanded Mutt thought about just driving on be he did as hellboy said and stopped the two got off the bike Hellboy held the man in a tight grip “Drop your weapons friends in the name of Disney” Indiana yelled at the beast “You prick I trusted you people you traitors” Hellboy shouted coming closer “Well that’s the Disney way so surrender and give me my son” Indiana demanded “Let’s make a deal a real one, I give you mutt you give me 47 and we’ll take the bike and leave here that seem fair enough” Hellboy asked “Well that ain't happening now is it” Indiana stated “That’s the deal” Hellboy repeated “Don’t bother this guys won’t budge shoot them up” 47 ordered “That’s just stupid” Hellboy responded “Here’s my idea” Marion spoke “You give mutt, we tie you uo take the bike back and sell you to the highest bidder but you won’t die” “No deal” Hellboy said “Very well… Kill the agent” Indiana ordered the bog king “Wait” A.J. said “Think of the money for him he’s valuable “ A.J. began to walk in the direction of Hellboy while talking “Look fella, us Lucas we care about money more than anything we follow disney but also as we have more power we don’t care if you're free and roaming we’ll sell you as slaves and then when Mickey’s castle falls which it will eventually you will be free again A.J got closer and closer, “Is that a deal” A.J . spoke 4 feet away Hellboy smiled “Sorry” He pulled his pistol trigger sending a bullet into A.J.’s stomach he fell the ground bleeding. Mutt elbowed Hellboy in the chest freeing himself he ran away from Hellboy’s gasp Indiana ran towards hellboy with a fist Hellboy looked up as he smacked him Hellboy kicked the man to the road The Bog king came charging towards them He grabbed hellboy lifting him up into the air and slamming him on the gorund Indiana came in grabbing his claw and hand tying them with his whip. The BoG king smacked the man in the face until he lost conscious. Hellboy lay still in the middle of the road bleeding From afar Tyreese and Skyler watched the event “They killed one at least” Skyler said “Yeah looks like Mindy’s plan of drving the car out far worked she’s still walking back probaly but now they have 47 and hellboy” Tyreese said “So what do we do” Skyler asked “We get our friends back” Tyreese said ' ' At springfield’s first church Lindsey and willy walked in with eddie behind them “You people are the swine of this world your going to one place and it ain’t that prison” Eddie said “You said under arrest” Chucky pointed out “Yeah the rev, and his family not you two your biting the dust this time” “Hang on Eddie, You can’T just kill em” Willy said “Willy you don’t understand, these folks deserve to die they killed Lou and others” “Look willy is right this is wrong” Lindsey said Eddie turned around he took out his pistol he knocked willy over the head knocking him out lindsey went down to care for him “what did you do” she asked “What needed to be done” he replied He walked over to Batman and Chucky He pointed his gun at the 3 men at the end of the church he walked down “Who first breu or the doll reverend who do you reckon” Eddie asked “none” a voice at the entrance of the church said it being Fat tony followed by legs, Frankie and Louie “Put your gun on the floor and kneel” Tony demanded “Tony I can kill these two right now he said raising his fingers at them Louie took a shot taking off the man’s fingers he knelt on the floor in pain “Tony please we must kill these bastards” “You don’t get it eddie you attack these people good people for nothing you are a bad cop” Tony expressed “I have men on wiggum’s family” “No you don’t they took a break and we moved the family out of the house you idiot” Frankie informed “You bastard tony you kill me you don’t change a thing burns will end you all of you” Eddie said “Mr. Wayne do the honours” Fat tony said “Pleasure” Bataman stood over Eddie he placed a hand at the back of his head making a fist with the other hand he smiled as he smacked his hand into the cops face sending blood and teeth from his mouth he contiued to smack him rpeartely in the face againa and again Eddie struggled in pain “Please “ He begged but Brue contiued to wail on top of the cop until his last punch drew the breath a blood of eddie’s blood ran down the middle of the churh he lay still and dead on the altar brue looked at his hand’s covered in the man’s blood he wondered what he had done “Daddy” Jessica said coming out of the office the reverend ran to her to shut her up “Well we sure let this demon out of his cage” Tony spoke